Forum:Images In Image Galleries
Okay, since I know a few people elsewhere have conflicted with this me before, I'd like to start this up. Now, here's the thing. The forum's to discuss whether images, that are not promotional images, should remain on the wiki if they don't do anything aside from sitting in the galleries. I'd like for people to vote on whether a gallery-only image should stay on the wiki. Support if it should go. Voting Process Please cast your votes below and utilize the following templates to show your views. = = Keep all thoughts, opinions and comments in the comments section. Support # # # Oppose Comments Image galleries are only to organize article images from the said article, allowing readers to be able to browse through the illustrated contents, in regards to the character/group/location. If the image is only going to end up in the gallery for the rest of its time on the wiki, or for a while at least, I don't see why it shouldn't be deleted. The only thing I believe do not need to have article use yet still remain in the galleries are the official promotional images. They provide a bit of insight and some relevant facts about the characters. Obviously, they won't have much purpose on articles aside from maybe trivia or profile images but that's just about it to me. :So, what you're saying is you want promotional images like this to stay while you want to have non-promotional images to be deleted? [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 17:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Random screenshots from the episodes or crops of the manga panels that are only in the galleries to look pretty, or just the ones that aren't in use anywhere on the wiki, yes. :: :::http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H-MSqnoGXhs Reason: Perfectly good images, I don't want to see them get deleted nor as a waste of an upload. Any screenshot from an episode or crops from the manga panel will serve as much use to the Wiki. I should inform the editors here that K Project Wiki has a total of 125.4K views. I'm sure the viewers are interested in seeing screenshots of the episodes/characters from the Anime/Manga. [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 19:37, October 14, 2012 (UTC) ::::I disagree to that, you said that a wiki isn't an image repository, you seem to contradict yourself and I think it will only clog up the image gallery. We took images from episodes to illustrate articles. I'm sure those 125.4K viewers understand that every image we take are copyrighted and should be used in a meaningful way rather than make a "museum" in this wiki. ::::Though my intended response would just be a lengthier version of the reply above, I think I can still give my own thoughts. For one thing, amusing video. :P Now, not all of the images on the wiki are necessarily good and/or necessary. Just because you or anyone that comes to visit the wiki likes to see images does not mean we have to upload massive amounts for no reason. A screenshot or crop that serves good use for the wiki will be put in articles. But our articles can only have so much written content on one particular thing so not every little thing is going to be added. Promotional images are a different matter. They are official images of the characters, occasionally with some sort of information on them. If an image doesn't get to stay on the wiki, then so be it. Move on. We're not trying to depict every single thing from the manga or anime. :::: :::::Alright, so if I were to allow this then that would mean I would have to delete images like concept arts, something like this, this, this and this since it's only on their image gallery not on any article whatsoever. I'd be more than willingly to do so, as what you said Glass Heart "If the image is only going to end up in the gallery for the rest of its time on the wiki, or for a while at least, I don't see why it shouldn't be deleted." [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 09:02, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::::You misunderstood, Concept/promotional are an exception. ONLY anime screenshots and manga pages/panels. :That's just it why only anime screenshots and manga panels? How can Concept/promotional be of use? They most certainly do not provide any facts about the character, the quotes from the concept art are quotes from an episode. They shouldn't stay if they're only going to used in image galleries. [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 09:52, October 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Concept/promotional artwork are useful since they give you outlines/designs/details/data of the characters. :::They can all be described in their article. :::*Outlines/Designs→Appearance :::*Details/Data→History/Background :::[[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) :::Visuals are important, you can't completely 100% describe them in words alone. Furthermore, designs may vary from the concept and the final artwork. ::::I never did say described them 100% completely, a short detail of their appearance, follow by a small body image of that character would work. As far I as can see, the designs from the artwork are the same. [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 10:18, October 15, 2012 (UTC) :::::It's still better having a visual reference. ::::::Just take it like this. A description of their appearance follow by an image. It's not complex to do it. [[User:White Flash|'White Flash']] (議論 | ) 10:35, October 15, 2012 (UTC) It has been 3 days since the forum began. If not enough people oppose this by the 21st (UTC time), then I'll be implanting this "rule" that images (save for promos) have to serve article use on the wiki to remain. Now, we already have 3-0 in favor of this. Regardless of the arguments posted in this section, if not enough people oppose, then it will become a rule on the wiki, as a majority of the community would have supported it.